Knothole Island's Big Freeze
Knothole Island's Big Freeze is the first quest of the Knothole Island Fable II DLC. In this quest, the Hero must save Knothole Island from freezing to death by activating the Sun Totem in the Ice Shrine on the island. The Hero encounters Gordon the Ship Captain on the southern dock of Bowerstone Market. Once the Hero approaches, Gordon asks for the Hero's help. Once the Hero accepts the quest Gordon will give you several items to help you. The items are: * Potion: One Burned Calorie Potion * Clothing, Mask: Solar Shielding Spectacles * Book: Knothole Island, Vol 1 * Clothing, Hands: Assassin Gloves * Clothing, Feet: Knothole Knight Boots Walkthrough Arrival on Knothole Island Once accepting the quest you are immediately transported to Knothole Island docks and find it in the midst of an unending winter. You first must seek out and talk to the Chieftain. Simply head up the path to the village area. The Chieftain will ramble on and explain the problem at hand. You need to retrieve the Sun Totem which is locked in the Ice Shrine, but you need to find the Ice Key which is buried near the frozen waterfall first. Before you head to the waterfall, take a moment to explore the village. You will find three shops, a stall, and two houses. The Cosmetician is closed due to lack of supplies in this severe weather until the quest is completed. The Stone Cutter is also closed, and will not open until a later quest is completed. The final shop is the Box of Secrets. The manager Jessica will greet you and explain her views on the situation and how the shop's purchasing system works. Note that she only has four items available until this quest is completed. You can return to her throughout your journey around the island to hear her take on most recent events. Digging up the Key Head out of the village along the frozen river and past a tower whose base is under the ice. This will be visited later on in the Weather Quests. You arrive at the foot of the hill, and the dog will start to growl. As you proceed up the hill, you will be faced by numerous shadow versions of the creatures you have encountered before. What they are depends on your progress through the Fable II main quest. At the top you will reach the waterfall and be ambushed by a bunch of beetles. When they are dead, you faithful dog will locate the dig spot containing the key. Once you have the Ice Key you can enter the Ice Shrine. Return to the village and head up the mountain over the ice bridges. Once you enter the Ice Shrine you will have to solve puzzles and fight your way to the Sun Totem. Christmas in the Ice Shrine The first thing you encounter on entering the Ice Shrine is a hobbe encampment. Put them down however you see fit and your dog will notify you of a treasure chest. A glitch often prevents him from leading you to its precise location, but it can be found behind the first igloo on the right. Continue past the Christmas tree until you come to a row of icicles blocking the path. Slash them to pieces or melt them with surround-style Inferno and vault into the hole beyond. Before you get out of the freezing water you have landed in, head around to the left of the steps to a dive spot. When you have cleared the dive spot, go up the steps and pull the lever to melt the block of ice that is in the doorway. The Puzzle Chamber In the next room, you find a lever encased in a block of ice, as well as numerous blocks of ice on the bridge that exits the room. Head towards one of the side gates, and it will shut in front of you and trigger a shadow creature ambush. Once they have been dispatched, continue through the gate to the room beyond. Left Side: Flit Switches and Torches If you go through the gate on the left, you will come to a room partitioned across the middle by an electric barrier. A lone Flit Switch sits in the middle of your side of the room. The switch triggers a long sequence of repeated hits, shots and Will blasts, although in between each strike, it bounces to the other side of the barrier and lights one of the ten torches along the back wall. If you take too long on one strike, the switch will disappear into the hole beneath it and return to its starting position, extinguishing all the lit torches with it. Hit the switch to start the sequence, then wait for it to return and shoot it. The next time is a Will blast, but you must use a fast casting spell to stop it from resetting. Shock and Inferno are best, Blades is worst. Next is a melee strike in the middle of the room, followed by another spell, and then a ranged shot. You must then run across the room to hit it with a melee strike, and run back again to ready a Will blast. Shoot it after this, and then return to near the starting position for another melee hit. Once the last torch is lit, run right up to the barrier and whack the switch for the eleventh time to send it sailing over the top and into the pillar between the torches. This will explode, cut the power to the barrier, and reveal a lever. Pull the lever to melt the first block of ice on the bridge leaving the central chamber. Make sure to go behind the tenth torch as well, where there is a dig spot. Returning to the central chamber will trigger another shadow ambush. When they are defeated, you are able to reach the first chest on the bridge. Inside are some Bandit Gloves. Next, go through the opposite side gate. Right Side: Ice Bridge Through the gate on the right, you will come across a line of four Flit Switches and a bridge of ice with electric barriers across it. Each flit switch controls some of the barriers, for example, the one on the left may control the furthest one away and the second closest. Hitting the switch will turn those on or off. When you have worked out which switch controls which barriers, they should be easy to deactivate in order to reach the next lever. Pulling this will melt the next block of ice along the bridge. Before you leave this room, to the right of the bridge is a ledge blocked by icicles. Destroy them and you will be able to vault down to a hidden area. A lever here melts a block of ice in the central chamber that encased a chest within, containing a Perfect Skin Augment. Along the path a bit further is a ladder, which leads up to a ledge overlooking the ice bridge where Knothole Island, Vol 2 can be found. Vault down from here and return to the central chamber. This will of course trigger another shadow ambush. Once they are dispatched, the block of ice encasing the lever in the centre of the room will melt, and you can pull the lever to open up the exit of the bridge. Now you can go to the chest in the corner of the room that was frozen up earlier, and excavate the dig spot in the opposite corner. When this is done, proceed across the bridge and open the last chest along it. Inside will be the Knothole Knight Trousers. Platform in the Lava As you leave the bridge, you will see an orange glow coming from the passageway ahead. Follow it to emerge in a cavern with lava at the bottom. Vault down to the platform and you will encounter the last shadow creature ambush of the dungeon. Time Control is useful here as there are a lot of them. When you have dealt with them, the fire that was blocking the path will be extinguished, and you can continue down the path. Before you enter the room containing the Sun Totem, follow a ledge around to the right which leads to another chest. When you have opened it, return to the chamber and activate the Sun Totem, which will fly up into the air and disappear. You will then be ejected from the dungeon. Returning to the Chieftain When you exit the shrine you will notice that the ice is gone, and you can now access previously frozen chests. Vault down from the exit of the Ice Shrine and you will emerge not far from where you dug up the Ice Key earlier. A batch of beetles will ambush you from under the ground, and when they are dealt with you can start heading back down the hill to the village. as you pass underneath the bridge, your dog will likely alert you to some treasure. Follow him to the Knothole Island, Vol 6 underneath one of the houses. You can then go up the steps to return to the Chieftain. He will congratulate himself for finding a Hero such as yourself, and the quest will end. You get to keep the Ice Key as a trophy. Logbook Information Description: The people of Knothole Island are freezing to death. Conclusion: You have brought sunshine into the lives of the people of Knothole Island. The potion shop has been able to restock, and new items have become available in The Box of Secrets. Notes * Be sure to explore ALL of the areas that you can BEFORE completing the quest. Once you complete the quest you WILL NOT be able to access some areas until the conclusion of the Weather Quests. * It is important to understand that the island will undergo changes as you work through the quests. Not all areas of the island will be available at the same time. For more information, see Climate and Areas Category:Fable II Quests Category:Knothole Island DLC